


По-прежнему здесь

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Bonkers
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post - The Day The Toon Stood Still, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Счастливчик действительно рад, что Чокнутый не исчез.</p>
            </blockquote>





	По-прежнему здесь

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [Still here](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9213113/1/Still-Here) авторства DisneySweetHeart.  
> Разрешение получено.

— Эй, Счастливчик. Ты всю дорогу как в рот воды набрал.  
Сидевший за рулём Счастливчик — он решил подбросить напарника домой после их весьма насыщенного дня — не ответил ему. Чокнутый решил, что лучше будет помолчать, раз уж он не в настроении.  
Пять минут спустя они остановились напротив дома Чокнутого — вернее, фургончика позади огромного картонного силуэта его бывшего поместья, который служил ему домом.  
Чокнутый распахнул дверцу и выбрался из машины.  
— Увидимся, партнёр.  
Он было направился к дому, но...  
— Чокнутый, подожди!  
— Да? — он обернулся.  
Зачем-то последовавший за ним Счастливчик молчал, но выглядел так, будто вот-вот ударится в слёзы.  
Именно это к изумлению Чокнутого и произошло. После того, как Счастливчик внезапно сгрёб его в охапку и крепко обнял. Чокнутый широко распахнул глаза. Такого ещё не случалось.  
— Чокнутый, — шмыгнул носом Счастливчик. — Я правда рад, что ты жив.  
Что ж, это всё объясняло.  
— Ох, Счастливчик, — улыбнулся Чокнутый и обнял его в ответ. — Всё хорошо. Я не превращусь в чистый лист бумаги. И даже если превращусь, ты знаешь, что делать.  
— Просто... Мне жаль, что Старец Время так обошёлся со всеми вами. И всё только потому, что хотел признания. Я понимаю его чувства, но... — он выпустил Чокнутого из объятий, — он не имел права так поступать с мультяшками.  
Чокнутый никогда ещё не видел Счастливчика настолько расстроенным. Это тронуло его до глубины души.  
— Конечно, ты часто сводишь меня с ума, но ты отличный напарник, — продолжал Счастливчик. — А Мэрилин и Дил? Они так тебя любят. Что случилось бы с ними, если все мультики взяли и навсегда исчезли? Они до смерти огорчились бы. Да и я, что скрывать. Страшно подумать, что бы произошло, не скажи Шалтай это несчастное «спасибо».  
Он вновь захлюпал носом.  
Чокнутому это очень не понравилось.  
— Ладно тебе, — мягко сказал он. — Успокойся. Всё уже позади. Не думаю, что это когда-нибудь повторится. Выше нос, напарник.  
Счастливчик вытер глаза.  
— Посмотри на меня, Счастливчик.  
Он улыбнулся, когда тот поднял на него взгляд. И к его удивлению, чуть заметно улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Не волнуйся ты так. Я по-прежнему здесь. Прямо перед тобой.  
Счастливчик улыбнулся немного шире. Большую часть времени не так уж давно навязанный ему в напарники мультяшка откровенно выводил его из себя. Но сейчас его присутствие действовало на него успокаивающе.  
— Верно.  
— Иди сюда, напарник.  
Они снова обнялись — только на этот раз Счастливчик уже не плакал.  
— Думаю, тебе нужно домой, хорошенько отдохнуть на выходных, чтобы к понедельнику набраться сил.  
— Ты прав, Чокнутый. Мне действительно не помешает отдых, — Счастливчик направился к машине.  
— А, и ещё. Не забудь, в понедельник будет ясно и солнечно.  
— Спасибо, напарник. До встречи в понедельник.  
«Похоже, будет отличный день для химчистки», подумал Счастливчик по дороге домой.  
Когда Чокнутый подошёл к фургончику, ему на руки тут же бросился взволнованный Гудок.  
— Привет, малыш, — Чокнутый обнял его. — Не бойся. Всё кончилось хорошо.


End file.
